Sweet Sixteen
by Lilly Black
Summary: Artemis is about to turn 16. He's changed a little bit, and some memories he can't quite grasp are haunting him. Namely some about Holly Short and Leprechauns...Grasping them, something happens... Can Artemis chose the path between wrong & right?r&r plz!
1. Chapter One

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter One  
  
------------  
  
Artemis Fowl sat reading a book. Yes, Artemis Fowl was reading a book. The book was one on Cryrogenics. For some reason he wanted to learn a bit more on the subject.   
  
Recently young Master Fowl had read on varios forms of medicine, learned the joys of horseback rideing, and gone on an embarkment to the local College library.   
  
Artemis wasn't even in the Manor at all, actually. More recently he'd found that being outside in the shade or in the new barn that stabled three new horses was far more comforting than the large, imposeing rooms of Fowl Manor.   
  
He was reading bits and pieces on and off whilst watching Butler and Juliet excercize two of the three horses. He had taken the liberty of excercizeing and grooming his own mount, a black mare whom he had named Holly. He liked the mare alot. A beauty she was, too, takeing many awards for various shows before he got her. Butler had a liver chestnut gelding named Sparks, and Juliet had a blue roan mare aproprietly named Blue. Artemis sighed and walked into the barn, setting his book on a small shelf and grabbed his tack, quickly fussing over his horse and saddleing her. As soon as the bit was in her mouth and the reins draped over her neck, Artemis hopped on the horse and rode her out of the barn and ran her untill they caught up with Butler and Juliet.   
  
Juliet, upon noticeing Artemis waved, and said "Hey Arty! Come to join the fun?" She was in a very happy and hyper mood, and just her voice set a vein to pulse in Artemis's temple. He nodded, however, and went to Butler's side.   
  
"Hello there Artemis, come to join us?"   
  
Again, Artemis just nodded.   
  
Butler looked at the soon to be sixteen year old boy and sighed, "What's bothering you, Artemis? I can tell something is wrong."  
  
Artemis looked to Butler, "Well, everytime I think of Holly here, another thing comes to my mind, as if the name is triggering memories that it can't quite reach. It's as if it's getting all the information then comeing up short..." Artemis's voice stopped off and he frown deeply, as if in thought.  
  
Butler thought a minute... Short... Holly... Holly Short... He quickly released his thoughts, and turned back to Artemis, "Sir? Are you alright?"   
  
Artemis looked to him, eyes looking very confused, "Who's Holly Short?" He said just loud enough to were Butler could hear but not Juliet. 


	2. Chapter Two

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
------------  
  
Haven:   
  
Holly Short sat down on the curb outside Spud's Spud Emporium and glared down where the LEP headquarters stood. She sighed and turned, standing suddenly, hearing a familure voice in her ear. The voice was one she hadn't heard in two years.   
  
"Who's Holly Short?" it whispered. She took off her helmet and looked at it funny, then put it back on. Hearing things, she had to be... But it seemed so real...   
  
"Captian Short!" Said a voice in her ear, this time Foaly's. Holly could have sworn the Centaur made her jump a foot and a half.   
  
"Yes Foaly, what is it?" She responded, trying not to sound so shaken.   
  
"Did you just hear that..?"  
  
"Hear what Foaly?" She had a feeling she was lieing through her teeth.  
  
"Oh..." was all she heard on the other end. Nothing from the centaur more did come. He sounded almost hurt.  
  
"Foaly..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you hear it too?" She sounded like she was going to cry.   
  
"You mean our mudboy friend? Yeah, I did..." He too, sounded sad.  
  
Holly turned off her comunications link and ran to the LEP building, up the stairs, into the building, up more stairs and came to knock on Foaly's door.  
  
The sarchastic centaur was reactivating a file and an observation link on an old computer that was oviously from abouve ground. It was Artemis's old computer that he had left many a year ago. Normally Foaly would disasemble such things, but he had left this computer in tact for no ovious reason. Upon hearing the desprate knock on the door he opened it.   
  
"What took you so long?" He said with only the slightest bit of sarchasm, giveing Holly entrance quickly and locking the door behind her. 


	3. Chapter Three

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
A/N!!! I know that I have various spelling errors and such, but I don't mean anything by it. My spellchecker doesn't work... As for certain details not gone further with... sorry but you have to wait till later! Okay so I need to work more on this story. I have a tendancy to go off the deep end sometimes... So if I change the subject routinely... heh... Just... bear with me folks; I'm trying!  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
--------------  
  
"Spare me the sarchasm, Foaly, I just ran all the way from Spud's through alot of traffic and such." Holly was frowning as she removed her helmet. She had tearstained cheeks. Foaly flickered his ears slightly, pinning them back and in a downward position.   
  
"Sorry," he muttered, flushing slightly. It was times like these that it was ovious that he liked Holly, perhaps a bit more than just a friend. He stamped a hoof slightly, and turned back to Artemis's old computer. Holly looked to the screen and her eyes widened.  
  
Around the manor were varios plants known for their healing powers, and even some spices and foods. Young fruit trees were planted near the other trees that lined the driveway. The manor itself seemed cheerier. Holly pointed to a part on the screen and Foaly zoomed in. There was Artemis, Butler, and Juliet... And what were they doing? Foaly zoomed in even more for Holly, watching her moves.   
  
Holly gasped. They were rideing horses. Horses! And Artemis... Holly pointed to him and Foaly zoomed in on him. Artemis looked thoughtfull. But not the same. Not as pale. His skin looked amazingly normal. By mudman standards at least.   
  
"Do we have audio?" Holly asked quietly.  
  
Foaly punched in a few quick buttons and suddenly outdoor sounds, localized, oviously, to Artemis, as Holly could hear-- and see-- him adjust his foot in the stirrup. His horse snorted slightly and he sighed.  
  
Suddenly Artemis said "Whoa, Holly," to his horse who stopped, Juliet kept rideing, but Butler stopped next to Artemis.  
  
Artemis sighed and gently rubbed the horse's neck and looked to Butler.   
  
"Yes Artemis?"  
  
"I feel like we're being watched..." The boy frowned, some premature lines returning to his face. Butler, too, frowned.  
  
Artemis sighed, "Who is Holly Short? And why do I think of leprechauns when I hear that name? Who is she and why leprechauns..." Artemis frowned.  
  
"Haven..." Butler said quietly. Artemis frowned as if he has a sudden headache.   
  
Holly and Foaly exchanged hald paniced half happy looks. Just then, the two jumped as a banging on the door was heard. It was Root. Foaly cut the audio and closed the laptop, pushing it away quickly.   
  
Holly unlocked and opened the door. Root looked around the room, roughly pushed Holly away and closed the door, locking it.   
  
Holly tripped backwords almost falling, and she would have, but Foaly caught her gently and helped her regain her ballance. He seemed angry. Well, both Foaly and Root seemed angry. Foaly for Root shoveing Holly, and Root for some reason they were soon to learn of.  
  
"Foaly! Fowl is regaining memories! Do you know what this means?!" Root screetched. He had been watching them too then... 


	4. Chapter Four

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
-------------  
  
Foaly, stepping in front of Holly, replied sarchastically, "That he's a smart little mud boy."   
  
Root purpled severly, "FOALY NONE OF THIS NONSENCE!"  
  
Foaly sighed, "EASY JULIUS! Yes, I know what it means, it means something is giveing trigger to the memories..."  
  
"A TRIGGER YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE LEFT!" Root roared.  
  
Holly stepped in, "You know, sir, it was probably a word trigger."   
  
Root looked at Holly, sighing and relaxing a bit, "Yeah, Short, you're probably right... But I thought we killed all those memories..."   
  
It was Foaly's turn to interject, "There is always the chance, Juli--"  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME JULIUS FOALY!!!"  
  
"Alright, COMMANDER," Foaly said, saying the word as if it wasn't meant to roll off his tounge, "AS I WAS SAYING, there is always a chance that we miss something, allowing memories to be triggered. Fowl probably thought something up himself to bring on the triggers in a message coded in his own foul and devious mind."   
  
Root blinked a few times, "No need to get an attitude with me..." He said, lost for words. The firery centaur had spoken rather fast and snappishly and it stung, though Commander Julius Root wasn't going to let the little lab tech and Captian Short know it... too late.   
  
Dublin, Fowl Manor:   
  
Artemis looked to Butler, "Haven... Underground city... fairies... What the hell am I saying?!" He said almost angry with himself.   
  
"Magic, Leprechauns..." Butler continued, thoughtfully.  
  
"No no, it's L-E-P recon..." Artemis looked thoroghly confused...  
  
"LEP... Lower Elements Police..." Butler, too, looked confused...  
  
LEP HQ:  
  
Foaly gave Root a look and opened the laptop and pulled up the sound, replaying the last five minutes.  
  
The mudboy looked to his bodygaurd, "Haven... underground city... fairies... What the hell am I saying?!" His voice was tinged with anger and aghastness.  
  
"Oh my god..." Root said.  
  
"Magic, Leprechauns..." The manservant continued.  
  
The mudboy objected, "No no it's L-E-P recon..." Here Butler in his turn burst in, "LEP... Lower Elements Police..." The confusion on thier voices was ovious.  
  
Artemis thought for a minute, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, "Holly Short works for LEP's recon unit as a Captain under the orders of Commander... something to do with a root?"  
  
Root snorted slightly and Holly went decidedly pale. Foaly adjusted the audio slightly, quite nervous.  
  
"Commander Root... Julius Root..." Said Butler.  
  
Artemis looked at his horse, "And Foaly the LEP's computer genius..."   
  
Foaly smiled slightly behind his hand, then admired Artemis's horse. A very pretty mare she was.   
  
"Oh Gods," Butler said.  
  
Everyone in the little office turned to look at the screen form their thoughts.   
  
Artemis had fainted, falling off his horse with a dangerous, life threttening cracking sound. Butler blanched as he got off the horse instantly, knowing that there was very little chance that his pricipal was still alive.   
  
The large Eurasian knelt by the boys side and checked for a pulse...  
  
"Holly get out there as soon as posible, that boy needs your help."   
  
The sentance wasn't halfway out Root's mouth when Holly was completely out the door, running, full speed, for the shoots. She had the schedual memorized. The next flare was soon, and she would be able to be in Tara in ten minutes max. 


	5. Chapter Five

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
-------------  
  
Holly shook her head once out of the shoots. She was in Tara, and it looked like it was going to take ten more minutes of her time just to get out of the crouded building. She waved her badge around, composing herself in the process. She had signed herself out a set of nice wings and asked herself why did Artemis have to come-to during the night of the full moon?   
  
She sighed, sheilded once out of the building, and flew, nonstop to Fowl Manor. A bit of a ways, but the distance was worth it. The beauty of the area helped her calm, but she had to hurry... or else.   
  
She got to the Manor and saw Juliet comeing around the bend twords the gates. Holly landed outside of them and unsheilded. Juliet stopped her horse and looked to the little creature standing outside the gates, confused. No memories were triggered in the maid just then and Holly quickly got her under the Mesmer.   
  
"Hello, Juliet, you're looking very nice today," Holly fought to keep a calm voice.  
  
Juliet looked happily to the elf, "And you are too. Would you like to come in? You can, you can come in and have a drink or something to eat. You look tierd."   
  
Holly almost smiled, "Thank you Juliet. I'll come in the grounds, but I'm going to say something to Artemis and Domovoi before I do anything else, okay?"  
  
"Okay," agreed Juliet, "By the way, you're not suposed to know my brother's name. Don't tell it to Artemis!"   
  
Holly nodded as she came in the gates, "Thanks," She flew off to where Artemis and Butler were.   
  
Butler looked up, "Holly!"   
  
Holly smirked, "Nice to see you remember me!" Then she looked to Artemis, remembering, "Is he still alive?"  
  
Butler nodded, frowning slightly, "Yes, but out cold..."  
  
"Move," she said snappishly.  
  
Butler was quick to comply.  
  
Holly knelt by the boys still form and frowned, she pointed her helmet cam at Artemis then said to Foaly, "What to do?"  
  
BACK AT LEP HEADQUARTERS  
  
Foaly looked at what Holly was showing him. He shuddered slightly. Root bit hit lip.   
  
"What to do?" Holly asked.  
  
Foaly replied simply, "Remove your wings and helmet," he was trying to keep a steady voice.   
  
Holly did as he said, "Now what?"   
  
Foaly looked from the other angle and said, "Reset his neck gently-like. There is a major chance that the vein [A/N is it a vein? I'm not sure. Never studied on it.] that runs along the spinal cord is snapped, but in case it's not, witch it would seem it isn't, be VERY careful. Snapping it or ruptureing it could kill him."  
  
Back in Ireland  
  
Holly sighed, shuddering, and did as she was told very carefully. She tried not to think about how she could kill the boy with a slight touch. She gulped. The bone easily reset without the vein snapping or ruptureing.   
  
"Now heal..." Foaly said. How was she hearing him? Oh yeah, duh, earpiece!   
  
Holly placed her hands on Artemis's collar bone and muttered, "Heal."  
  
Butler just stood off to the side looking like he was going to die. Artemis, almost killed a second time. His fault again.   
  
Blue sparks went from Holly's fingertips to all over Artemis's neck and his body.   
  
"Hold his head stable!" Foaly said.  
  
Holly held Artemis's head and body stable as best she could. Alot of twitching accured and Holly didn't like it one bit. As soon as she was positive the ordeal was over she got up and looked at Artemis. He was still unconshus.  
  
"Holly!" This time Root's voice.  
  
"Y-yes commander?" she studdered out to him, replaceing her helmet, raising the visor.  
  
"Bring him and the Butlers down would you?"  
  
Holly sighed, resisting the urge to groan. "Yes sir, commander."   
  
What had she got herself into this time?   
  
(A/N) Okay so this isn't the greatest of chapters, but be greatfull, I've never made a story with this many chapters! XD!!! I think this may be a story I actually finish for once :D 


	6. Chapter Six

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
-----------  
  
Holly grumbled slightly, looking to Artemis and Butler. She instrusted him to put away the horses and get his sister. Butler did so quickly.   
  
Juliet had come off the mesmer by the time she was back near Holly. Holly smiled innocently. Juliet glared. Artemis stirred, moveing his neck back and forth slowly.  
  
"Owhhh... Butler what happened?" he said, oviously in pain, not even opening his eyes. Holly knelt by him instantly, "Artemis, Artemis are you okay?"   
  
The boy opened his eyes, only to stare up into the Hazel eyes of something that oviously wasn't human. /html his brain muttered. He rubbed a temple, winceing, "Holly?"   
  
The elf smiled slightly, "Glad you remember me."  
  
Commander Root's voice could be heard to all ears through Holly's helmet, "ENOUGH WITH THE HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY MEMORIES!!!"   
  
Holly, Artemis, and Juliet winced. Butler just blinked slightly.   
  
Holly disconected her adio link. "Hmph!" she muttered as she did so.   
  
On the other end, tho she didn't hear it, Foaly snorted a laugh, dodgeing Root's attempted slap at his head at the same time. It was really quite something.   
  
Holly helped Artemis to his feet and Artemis looked around for his horse, "Where's the other Holly?" He asked Butler.  
  
"I took the liberty of turning her and the other horses out in the lounge corral." Butler answered.   
  
Artemis nodded slightly then put a hand to his neck and rubbed it, "Ow. What happened?"  
  
Holly took the liberty of answering for Butler, "You fell of your horse, broke your neck, and I came rageing from Haven to heal you like a bat out of hell," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Artemis winced slightly, "Oy."  
  
Butler frowned slightly and rubbed his chin, thinking slightly, "Gee Holly you sure didn't doddle much..."  
  
Holly shook her head, "I don't want to think what may have happened if I had. 


	7. Chapter Seven With a note to reviewers o...

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
--------------  
  
Butler frowned slightly and rubbed his chin, thinking slightly, "Gee Holly you sure didn't doddle much..."  
  
Holly shook her head, "I don't want to think what may have happened if I had."   
  
Butler nodded and helped Artemis dust himself off silently.   
  
"So, Holly, I take it Commander Root wants to see us?" Artemis asked quietly.  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"Do you think he's gonna mind wipe us all again?" Juliet burst in, fear shining in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Holly admitted, sighing slightly, "I also don't know how to get you all underground..."  
  
Artemis suddenly looked thoughtfull, despite the pain in his neck.   
  
"Artemis? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Holly asked quietly.  
  
Artemis nodded slightly, "Come, and I'll give you a tour of the barn. I think Root would want us to wait for the cover of night to leave anyway."  
  
"Yeah, it'd be much easier too," Holly agreed quietly.  
  
Artemis looked to Butler, "How about you and Juliet go make sandwitches and such?"  
  
Juliet smiled slightly, "Let me guess, washed fruit and fresh hand squeezed orange juice for Captain Short?"   
  
Holly smiled at Juliet slightly, "Yes, please, that would be great, but not too much."  
  
Juliet nodded, "What kind of sandwitches, Arty?"  
  
Artemis gave Juliet a look that said, "Don't call me that!" and replied calmly, "Ham and cantelope on sourdough bread will be nice."  
  
Holly tilted her head slightly. She'd never heard of a sandwitch like that before. It sounded like something nice to try. After all she wasn't a complete vegetarian. At leaste, she didn't have to be. Ham sounded nice.   
  
"Oh," Butler added, "With the homemade butter and mayonaise."   
  
Juliet nodded, smileing slightly.   
  
[A/N! For those of you who haven't had a cantalope and ham sandwitch, they're common at really fancy parties. My brother's wife likes to make fancy food for thier dinner parties. The sandwitches are considered finery in Europe (or so says her cook book!) and aren't as bad as they sound. Butter and Mayonaise... My brother eats his with mayo, me, I like mine with butter, so why can't they try it? anyways... back to the story!]  
  
Juliet ran all the way to the house, and Butler, knowing Holly and Artemis wanted to talk alone, chased after her.  
  
Artemis led Holly quietly to the barn, "Feel free to take off any of that luggage you brought and set it in the office. I garuntee you, it's very secure.   
  
Holly smiled slightly and was quick to comply, putting her wings and helmet on a poofy chair in the office Artemis had just opened. The room was full of colorfull, mostly blue ribbons with either Artemis's or Juliet's names on them. One wall was lined with trophies for Show jumping, hunter over fences, and english and western pleasure. The western awards belonged solely to Juliet. There was even a saddle with her name on it sitting near by the chair.  
  
"Wow," was all Holly could muster, looking about the room.   
  
"Impresive, isn't it," said Artemis. Holly could tell by the sound of his voice that he was frowning.  
  
"Yeah..." Holly muttered, "Why the frown?"  
  
Artemis sighed slightly, "It's just... too much... Too good. I guess. Too much of a good thing. Yeah..."   
  
Holly nodded, "Did your parents ever watch you and Juliet compete?"  
  
Artemis nodded, "Always, and luckily, never against each other. We've been told we're hard to not place first. In fact, the only red and yellow ribbons are from when we've been forced to compete together in the same classes. We'd purposely slip on a few things, just so we didn't get higher than the other. If you look, all the reds and yellows are from ties."  
  
Holly looked, and saw he was right. What did it feel like to know that in order NOT to win, you had to mess up? It had to feel so strange.  
  
Artemis sighed slightly, "Well, on with the tour?"   
  
Holly smiled, "Yeah, sure Artemis, lead the way!"   
  
And he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[ Okay I think this ends this chapter. R&R and I'll post more ;)   
  
BTW-- I love it when you leave an email address when you review. This way I can send you all thanks and sometimes, SOMETIMES, info that no one else knows yet, or some of the next unfinished chapter! XD!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IF YOU'VE REVIEWED TO THIS STORY FOR CHAPTERS ONE OR TWO PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND FIND YOUR NAME !!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---Thank yous & all that jazzyness---  
  
(For those who bothered to sign in will be replied to first, then y'all who didn't will STILL be at the end! Hey, I had to have an order...)  
  
[all from either chap. 1 or 2 ]  
  
janey-the-suicidal-maniac: Did you get your answer in these chapters?  
  
Nieni Woodland: I didn't mean to stop there! I lost my abilities to update ::crys:: anyways, I hope I don't have to leave y'all with a cliffy again! At leaste not as bad as that one... lol  
  
Dazzpheonix: Hope you still think it's nice!   
  
Night: I kept going & thanks for logging in. It means you get to be HERE instead of below ;) lol   
  
Rowana Silvakisma: Im glad you mentioned you couldn't update either. It kept me from getting really angry at my computer! Anyways, you still have to wait until they all get to LEP HQ before you know how Holly and Foaly heard Artemis! XD!!!  
  
Talon DragonFriend: Hope you like! I'm trying to keep up the work, but ya know... with two horses of my own I do have alot to do everyday. Oh, and sorry Artemis remembered all too suddenly... if thats a way to put it. BUT A QUICK A/N!!! Artemis and Butler and Juliet have memories, but they're all quite foggy. They just know who's who and what's what not all the details are there and most aren't very clear! XD!  
  
Dslguy14: Hope you're still with me. Your short yet hyper reviews were great to get. Glad you loved it in the first chapters, hope you still do! I wonder what was causeing all our update problems?   
  
Now for those who gave unsigned reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
"A girl too lazy to sign in" - Updated for you! XD!   
  
"charliegirl" - Hope you got the answer to your "what's next" question and I also hope you ask again! lol. And btw- the cliffy wasn't on purpose, I SWEAR! XD!!! Oh and no need for Impatient-ness! It's best to be [im]patient ;D  
  
"crysgurl" - I know about the spelling errors but I'm useing a program with no spell check to compose my story with. Sorry! I save spell check for my more recent and origional stuff... That I wont be posting on any website, but I will be putting on book shelves at libraries in my state about 3 years from now, if not sooner. XD!  
  
"EvilSpirit" - Glad you liked the beginning of the story, hope you still like it! I didn't accure to me that one could have a holly plant. Aren't those like trees or something? I forgot... Refresh my memory... and don't eat any of it! Holly's suposedly poisenous! XD! lol and no, it's not freaky that you have one. And are you still with me now I've updated?   
  
THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YAY!!! Let's see if you all can stay loyal and review somemore so I can continue this story, shall we? XD!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight here comes the marysue!

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
--------------  
  
(A/N: get ready for my Mary-sue. The all origional... uhm... I swore never to mix Lilly with Artemis Fowl... hmmm... YOU'LL SEE! hehe)   
  
As Artemis babbled on, pointing out various things in the barn, showing Holly the horses, the tack room, and all sorts of things like that, Holly thought to herself about all this. It seemed so surreal. Soon after the tour of the barn, Artemis led Holly up to the manor, Holly, in her turn, telling Artemis about the last 2 and a half years.   
  
Juliet was laying out a checked blanket in the grass of the garden. Butler put the basket down and waved for Artemis to come to him fast. Artemis looked to Holly, "Ready to run?" Holly smiled happily, a couple of years ago, Artemis wouldn't have even thought of running, at all.   
  
They ran to Butler and Juliet quickly, the fresh Irish air whipping at thier hair. Soon they got to them. Holly had to admit, it was a bit dificult keeping up. Juliet pulled Holly aside for a minute and talked to her quietly. The two were soon laughing. Butler whispered something to Artemis who ran off twords the gate.   
  
Juliet and Holly laughed, and Butler disguised a laugh with a cough.   
  
---meanwhile at the gates---  
  
"Arty!" said a pretty young women whith black hair and green eyes, who pounced Artemis before he could say anything. He caught her gently and held her close.  
  
"Erin-Fey, such a suprize," He said with a touch of good humor and sarchasm, "How was America? Did the crazy New Yorkers hurt your beautifull mind?" He held her close to him and spun her slightly, setting her down.   
  
The girl called Erin-Fey laughed quietly, "The New Yorkers didn't hurt my bad mind. And America was great."   
  
Artemis laughed slightly himself, "You have a beautifull mind. Don't you deny it, Fey."   
  
Erin-Fey smiled, "Whatever," and she sighed slightly, "I missed you."  
  
Artemis smiled slightly himself, "And I you," he paused and frowned a bit, "did you get me anything?" He whined.  
  
Erin-Fey smirked, "And what will you do if I didn't?"   
  
Artemis pretended to look thoughtfull, "Send all my little fairy friends to chase you with...uhm..."   
  
Erin-Fey laughed slightly, "Whatever your little fairy freinds would chase me with, I'm sure it'd be nothing I couldn't handle!" she said laughing.  
  
Artemis smiled slightly, "You're right. You win. I loose."  
  
Erin-Fey chose then to go into the pocket of her blue-camo cargo pants.  
  
[a/n: man I want some of those... darn it... lol]  
  
Artemis watched her quietly, curious. He really wasn't expecting anything.  
  
Erin-Fey pulled a brown paperbag out of her pocket, "Here," she said quietly.   
  
Artemis looked at her quietly and tilted his head, takeing the paper bag quietly. It was heavy.   
  
"Open it," Erin-Fey said quietly, a happy nervous tune in her voice.   
  
Artemis sat on a low part of the wall and opened the bag quietly. There he saw something that made him smile and laugh all at once.   
  
Artemis took from the bag a small vial that was on a simple key chain. Inside of it was flakes of gold in water. He smiled happily. American gold. The little flakes hit the light of the sun beautifully. Artemis looked back into the bag, and saw what looked like a ring box. He gave Erin-Fey a look and she nodded, waiting for him to open it. He did.   
  
"Oh wow, Fey. You shouldn't have!"   
  
Inside the ring box was a necklace. On a thin gold chain hung a small gold disk no bigger than an American dime. On it was a print. He looked at it closely. It was a wolf howling to the moon. He took it out of the box and held it too in the light, "Wow Erin-Fey. Just wow."   
  
Erin-Fey beamed. She felt special. She had put Artemis Fowl the Second into a mild state of awe.   
  
Artemis fastened the chain around his neck and pocketed the keychain, and it was his turn to pounce Erin-Fey.  
  
They both laughed and held each other close.  
  
"Come on, let's go to lunch. I'll have Butler get some Caviar from the house. We're picknicking today," Artemis said quietly.  
  
Erin-Fey smiled, "That'd be great. I haven't had caviar since the plane into the US, but mum sent me back alone so I couldn't get any on the way back-- Can you believe the stewardess laughed at me?"   
  
Artemis shook his head slightly and laughed a bit himself, leading Erin-Fey to the others, wondering what his excuse would be for a fairy sitting with Juliet. 


	9. Chapter Nine sorry it's so short I forgo...

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
--------------  
  
"Who's that?" Erin-Fey asked quietly, seeing the uniformed Holly Short, freazeing in her tracks, almost makeing Artemis fall himself as he had his arm arround Erin-Fey.   
  
The timidness was very unlike her. It frightened him slightly, "She's a friend, Fey, it's alright."   
  
The girl frowned slightly, green eyes alert and suspishus.  
  
Artemis stopped and had her face him. She tensed slightly, stareing him in the eye, "Trust me," Artemis said quietly.   
  
"Okay," She managed as a reply.   
  
Artemis put his arm around her side and took her hand in his, leading her to the small group. Butler, haveing guessed, was just arriveing with some caviar.   
  
Erin-Fey relaxed a bit, seeing Butler present, then she looked to the little brown skinned person cautiously. She could tell the creature wasn't human, and was oviously in law enforcement.   
  
Holly had retrieved her wings and helmet earlier and they sat off to the side. She had drawn the comunications link out of the helmet and was talking to Foaly quietly. She closed the link and removed it from her ear and looked to Erin-Fey, smileing.  
  
"Hi," Holly said standing and smileing, "I'm Holly Short. I'm a friend of Artemis & company's."   
  
Erin-Fey recoiled slightly, seeing the gun strapped on Holly's belt. 


	10. Chapter Ten is FINALLY here!

'Sweet Sixteen'  
  
Disclaimed.  
  
Characters, settings, locations, and some ideas [copywrited to]   
  
(c) Eoin Colfer.  
  
Story by: Lilly Black.  
  
Warning: Books 1, 2, & 3 spoilers.  
  
Mary-sues might come into play.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
--------------  
  
Erin-Fey recoiled slightly, seeing the gun strapped on Holly's belt.  
  
Artemis nudged her gently twords Holly. Begging her mentally to go ahead and introduce herself.  
  
Erin-Fey looked at him, a bit of fear in her eye, but being pushed a bit closer... She nodded to Holly, "I'm Erin-Fey..." She said with a nod, swallowing hard.   
  
Artemis smiled to the two, as they shook hands. Holly being all happy about it, and Erin-Fey still looking like she'd keel over dead at any moment.  
  
The picnic went on then, and Erin-Fey got her caviar and was... to a point happy. She was, however quiet. Her and Juliet wound up talking about the trip... and they didn't seem to be stopping the talking any time soon. Artemis did his best to keep listening to them, but it was quite long and a bit on the droll side. He and Holly began talking instead.  
  
They told each other of recent events and news, as the girls chatted on the fashion differances of the worlds and et.cetera.   
  
The day was growing a bit long,now, and finally Butler ushered them all inside for iced tea and almond cookies. Erin-Fey perched inoccently in Artemis's lap, and he held her gently, resting his chin on her shoulder. Somehow, Holly had engaged herself in Erin-Fey and Juliette's conversation and the three were quiet chatty. Artemis looked to Butler hopelessly.  
  
[ A/N! Hi all, sorry it took so long for me to update this. My computer crashed. Then I had the roughest year of my life. My dad has cancer and so I've been doing alot of work around home lately. I only recently got the internet back after loosing it for a couple of months. I'm back for a while, though! I need ideas for this story! Please E-mail me any you have! Thanks & Love always! the crazy author ] 


End file.
